Forbidden Romance
by Jessica Grange
Summary: CHAPTER FIVE UPDATED!Ginny and Draco fall in love..Little did they realise that their families would object..Can love between them survive? R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters though Wish I did! I only own Helena..   
Chapter 1: The Announcement

"Miss.Weasley, Please pay attention," said Proffesor Mc.Gonagal exasperated. Ginny went red slowly turned her attention towards the Proffesor. "Now as I said before Miss.Weasley interupted. There will be a Halloween Ball next week, the ball is from 4th to 7th years." she said. The class broke into excited murmurs as Proffesor Mc.Gonagal dismissed the class. Ginny filed out with the other grinning at Helena, her best friend who was boasting about her new dress robes. Ginny sighed, no way she'd get a new pair. She'd probably make a fool of herself wearing her second hand ones. Perhaps she could afford a cheap set with the pocket money she had. Forget her dress robes, she would probably never find a date. She swept across the Great Hall for lunch with Helena who was now telling her about her boyfriend in India. "I wish he was here, it would be......... "Wonderful, Great Cool!" finished Ginny for her. Helena grinned. "I guess so," she said. "Err..see you after lunch," said Ginny to Helena waving at Hermione sitting next to her. "So heard the news," asked Ginny. "Yeah! Halloween Ball," said Hermione. "Anyone in your mind?" asked Ginny. "Well, no," said Hermione thinking of the previous Ball with Victor Krum. "No Krum I guess," said Ginny reading her mind. "I feel sorry for the guy who's going to be stuck up with this Mudblood. Ghost white face, Frizzy hair...." said Malfoy smirking as Hermione and Ginny stood up at once. "Shut up Malfoy," said Ginny. "Weaslette," sneered Malfoy. "Probably spend all your pocket money to get a pair of second hand dress robes," he said smirking again. Ginny went red giving an infamous Weasley blush."I said Shut up," said Ginny. Hermione left the place as soon as she spotted Harry and Ron leaving Ginny and Draco face to face. Draco stared at her smirking as Ginny turned away and walked towards Helena as Draco got a good view of her beutiful blood red hair behind her back. "Not bad, quite pretty aren't you Weaslette," muttered Malfoy to himself. "What did I say? Weaslette beutiful...." thought Malfoy though dismising the thought from his mind as he sat in the Slytherin table.

__   
_Dear Weasley,_   
_Meet me at midnight in the Astronomy Tower._   
_Malfoy_

Malfoy re-read the note slowly tying it to a barn owl as it flew into the skies vanishing from sight. "Weasley," he said to himself quietly thinking of her, ever since he'd seen her in 'The Great Hall' Why? To his suprise Ginny had grown really beutiful, she wasn't the pale and thin girl dreading Tom Riddle like her First year. Malfoy sighed slowly returning to his common room.

Ginny looked around yawning suprised to see a black owl flying towards the window. She opened the windows as it dropped a piece of parchment. Curiously Ginny picked it up reading the letter. "Malfoy? Whatever," she muttered curiously. She took out her quill scribbling:

_Whatever you want me for? Ok..for the first and last time Ok!_   
_I'll be there._   
_Ginny_

She tied the piece of Parchment to the black owl as it swooped out of the window. Ginny sighed slowly and turned towards her homework. She was looking forward to the meeting..no doubt but she didn't know why.

"Got a date Harry?" asked Ron. "Nope," replied Harry looking at Ginny. "You, Ron.." asked Harry. "No...not yet," he said looking towards Hermione. "Hermione?" he asked. "No," said Hermione shortly. "Well, then what about?" began Ron. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "Wanna go to the ball with me?" asked Ron going as red as his hair. "Well, uh..erm...err..ok," said Hermione at last turning towards her homework. "Cool," said Ron brightly. "You Ginny, got a date," asked Ron as she entered the room. "No guys," she said sitting down speading her homework again. "No light in the dormitory," she muttered scribbling away her Potions essay. Ron noticed that Ginny kept glancing at her watch now and then. "What's up Ginny?" asked Ron. "No..nothing," said Ginny looking away. "Uh! any appointment?" asked Harry catching her glancing again. "No, its just that its 11.45 already and I haven't finished my homework," said Ginny. "So what?" asked Hermione. "Well, I don't want to stay up late as I promised Mal...Mally my pen friend that..er," began Ginny going red. "Well, Whatever," said Ron yawning loosing interest at Ginny's odd behaviour. A fifteen miutes later Ginny glanced at her watch again, "Uh! I'll be back guys," said Ginny and hurriedly swept away. "Why?" asked Ron but he got know reply. "Whatever does Malfoy want I'll soon know," thought Ginny as she carfully climbed the steps hoping they wouldn't change or bump into Filch.

A/N. First Chapter over. Ok..this is a bit, err...yawns boring, but I promise better chapters... Like it?Loath it?(shudders which I hope not..) Please press the violet button and REVIEW!!!


	2. What happened at Midnight

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! 

_Ok, here's the second chapter, I didn't wait for much reviews though! Thanks too, xxginnyfanxx, jackluvsmemore for reviewing. Others PLEASE Review will you?_

Chapter 2: What Happened at Midnight

Ginny walked faster and faster towards the Astronomy Tower as she reached, she looked around for Draco. He wasn't there at all. "Another Malfoy joke!" she said groaning. She stood there staring at the dark blue sky and the twinkling stars smiling. "Its so beutiful," she muttered softly. "Not as pretty as you!" came another voice beind her. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy. A very different Malfoy, no smirk at all, his hair was slicked down and he hadn't any gel on. N-Not as great as you either!" she said quietly. "HONESTLY..Ginny, its MAlfoy whom your speaking to. Draco Malfoy!" she told herself but she couldn't take back the words. "What did you say Weasley, "asked Draco interested. "Err...I said N-Not a-as good as you," said Ginny. "Honestly Ginny you're repeating those words and to Malfoy!" she scolded herself. "But he's hot, especially now," thought Ginny aloud. Malfoy smiled at what he he heard. He'd never had the nerve to admit his feelings to her, not when his father was there. Inside, he was nothing like any other Slytherin. He couldn't believe that he was not afraid of what his father would say anymore! "Err..wannacometotheballwidme," said Malfoy hurriedly. "What?" asked Ginny. "Err..Wanna come to the ball with me?" asked Draco nervously. "I would love to!" said Ginny smiling. She didn't think of Ron's reaction, she didn't think of what anyone or everyone would say, all she did was smile stupidly. She just stared at Malfoy smiling, she stared at the warm face with blonde hair and gorgeous silver eyes. She didn't think of what she was doing but she went closer to him...closer and closer until there lips touch giving a soft but passionate kiss. Ginny pulled back quickly. "Err..see you at the ball," she said hurriedly and departed and they separated in different ways. Though Griffindor and Slytherin, though a Weasley and Malfoy! Despite all differences they liked each other which was a symbol of true unity, the type Dumbledore would have highly appreiciated. The stars shone as brightly as ever. There was love in the air between a Griffindor and Slytherin, thats what made it so special!

A/N. Chapter Over, kinda short but others will be longer! PLEASE REVIEW, you review faster I'll post faster!!!

Yours,   
Jessica Grange 


	3. Facing Ron

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing....cept Helena. 

K....yet another Chapter...Hope you enjoy it! And thanks to all the wonderful reviews...   
**Anonyamus**: Well, thanks for your review, the chapters will become longer as it goes....   
**Annie:**: Well, thanks for all those tips...tell me I want to improve my story....THANKS!!   
**kittycatw:**: ThANkS, Here's the next Chappie....   
**LiLy MaLfOy13:** Thanks....hope you like this chapter...:)   
**Diana:**Thanks...:D Hope you like this Chapter!!!   
**SphinxRebbelion**: Thankies...:D...Hope you like this chapter!   
Now....onto the Chapter! **  
Chapter 3: Facing Ron**

Ginny woke up the next day recollecting the events that had occured the previous night. Slowly smiling to herself she got up from her bed. She quickly took a shower emerging from the bathroom. Today, she paid more attention to her face, she applied a bit of make-up and left her streaming red hair loose instead of tying it up into a Ponytail. She slowly made her way down the stairs humming to herself when she almost bumped into Malfoy.

"Sorry Draco," said Ginny helping him up.   
"s' ok," said Draco smiling at her. 

Ginny had never ever seen Draco smiling. "Honestly I never knew a Malfoy could ever smile." she thought.

"Your up early I see, unusual isn't it!" said Draco Playfully. 

True Ginny had always woke up in the last minute dashing into the Great Hall. She wasn't very punctual lately.

"Oh! Really," said Ginny grinning playfully hitting him.   
"Awww...That tickles,"protested Draco stepping away.   
"Watch out!" said Ginny going for him tickling him mercilessly. 

They slid off to the marble floor giggling not knowing what they were doing. This was watched by Ron at the corner bottling up with anger. He couldn't stand his sister and Malfoy together. He watched the little tickle fight. Not able to control himself anymore he barged inside fuming.

"What the hell, do you this your doing Ginerva Caroline Weasley?" asked Ron fuming wanting to punch Malfoy at that moment.   
Ginny stared at him not knowing what to say.   
"Oh! Isn't it..."   
"Shut up Malfoy."   
"_Stupedfy_" 

Ron was stunned as Draco walked away. "Bye, see you Gin," Draco called as he went down the marble staircase.

"Bye Draco." she said looking over at the stunned Ron. She would have known, that Ron would Never approve of this. Deciding to ennervate Ron and run, she quickly took out her wand.   
"_Ennervate_" she muttered and ran as Ron regained his conciousness.   
"Ginny." he called after her.   
Ginny stopped at her tracks...she didn't know why.   
"Ginny how could you do this.." began Ron.   
"Do what?"   
"Do...go with Malfoy.."   
"Listen Ron, he's really not bad actually...he's really sweet."   
"Malfoy...sweet?"   
"Why not?"   
"Listen Ginny....he's a Malfoy..."   
"RON!! As if you've actually cared for me. Everyone treats me just like Ron's sister not Ginny. How do you expect me..Malfoy's the only one who has ever CARED for me. Treated me as Ginny and not as Ron's sister. Tell me Ron, have you ever actually considered me anywhere...actually CARED for me?" said Ginny slowly as tears trickled down her eyes.   
"That doesn't mean you..."   
"I will...I'm no longer little, I'm grown up...enough to make my own decisions.."stated Ginny.   
"I'm owling Mum.." said Ron.   
"No your not.."   
"I am."   
"Your not.."   
"I am."   
"Your not."   
"I AM.."   
"YOUR NOT.."   
"Well, suit yourself...expect umm...a howler for breakfast." said Ron angrily walking out of the hall. 

For the first time Ginny noticed several faced looking curiously at her and Ron. Well, she'd have her mother, father, Ron, Harry, Hermione.. and god knows how much people to face...once the news spreads. What was she going to do? Was the relationship going to last? Well, they'd just on what to make out of her current situation Ginny shrugging her shoulders went straight into the Great Hall ignoring the stars she recieved.

A?N. Thanks for all the reviews..Hope you like this chapter(Though I must admit it is a bit blunt...) Oh! and REVIEW..REVIEW and REVIEW!!!!

Yours,   
Jessica Grange 


	4. Facing the whole school and her only com...

  
**_Forbidden Romance   
Chapter 4: Facing the whole school and her only comfort_**

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor Table as the Hall erupted into whispers. Ginny knew all she could do was just ignore them.

"Me mam always said Ginny was dark. She proved herself now by going with a Malfoy." said Seamus loudly. 

Ginny pretended she didn't hear what he had just said and dug the spoon into her pudding gritting her teeth.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes a Death Eater with her Malfoy and Tom.." replied Dean more loudly than ever. 

Ginny went as red as her hair. Tom was the last thing she wanted to hear about.

"Who told you about 'him'?" asked Ginny shaking."Why? Your brother. He was telling almost the whole school about his _heroic adventures_ with _Harry_" said Dean. Ginny let out a gasp. His brother had promised her mother that he wouldn't tell anyone, _anything_ about Tom. That was just what he did now. She glanced at Dean, she would burst any minute. Did anyone know the horrors she went through in her life? Did anyone know that she couldn't sleep because of him?"Never _Ever_ mention Tom," said Ginny in a deadly whisper. Saying this she left the great Hall as Seamus and Dean stared after her."What did you tell her to make her _so_ angry?" enquired Hermione."Mentioned her _Tom_" said Seamus rolling his eyes."Yeah.._Never..Ever mention Tom_" mimicked Dean.Hermione left the hall. She simply needed to find GinnyGinny roamed around the grounds, she just needed peace. Would anyone just understand? What _was_ wrong in Draco? Just because he was a Death Eaters son..She glanced at the trees and the lush green grass as she sat down under a tree. She needed to _think_._"What's the matter Gin?"_Ginny turned around, It was only Draco. She gave a sigh of relief."_Everyone_" replied Ginny exasperated."They seem to h-hate me. Because they caught--m-me and you to-together in that t-tickle fght," said Ginny."Just face it Gin. Ignore them," said Draco softly and placed his hand on hers.Ginny felt the familiar tingling sensation as she smiled."Thanks Draco, Your the best." she replied smiling.Blaise Zabini emerged from the castle as Draco took his hand away. "Go-goodbye Gin, I have to go," said Draco."Bye, Draco," said Ginny as tears poured down her eyes."Your my only comfort,"A/N. Another Chapter over! Sorry its really short though...._**Next Chapter:**_ "I'm leaving for Drumstrang,""B-but you can't," stuttered Ginny."I'm happy at last. Drumstrang is such a great school." she said beaming."It isn't its full of Dark Wizards.""I know that dear Gin. I am one too, Dark and Great. You too have been a great use to me."A/N. Who's Ginny talking too. Clue: Its not Hermione(Obviously not)_Jessica Grange_


	5. Double Disaster

Disclaimer: I own nothing_**Forbidden romance**_ A/N. Sorry I didn't update all along thanks to those who reviewed....Chapter 5:Double Disaster..Ginny felt all of a sudden more happier than ever, she didn't care even if the only friends she had hated her..Draco had changed her life, he made her feel wanted..He made her feel as though she was the most special one in the world. The only one apart from Draco who supported her was Helena and she couldn't feel more grateful than ever.."Gin...we'd better go down for breakfast," called Helena more cheerful than ever."Er...Do I have to?" asked Ginny coming back to the present. She but a strand of her red hair behind her ear, How she wished it was anything but red. What she didn't know was her hair gave her all the grace in the world apart from her eyes.Helena laughed.." Yes unless you want to starve," she said taking Ginny hand forcefully and dragged her down towards the Great Hall..She sighed, her forehead wrinkling a little. How she wished the world consisted of only She and Draco and..maybe Helena.Helena smiled evilly, Ginny would get a shock if she knew who she actually was."About time for post," said Helena looking expectently looking up towards the owls a mixture of white and brown..An owl flew towards Ginny dropping a red envelope. Ginny frowned, she knew what it was, _A Howler_..So Ron _had_ told her mother."Great! The last thing I want," said Ginny gritting her teeth as it burst into smoke._Ginevra Weasley,Your a disgrace to the family,How DARE you go with Draco, a Slytherin,SON of LUCIUS..I'm very disapointed in you.._ Ginny's ears went red as she could feel stares creeping over and sniggering. There was an uproar at the Slytherin table too, Ginny felt herself going scarlet as she ran out of the Great Hall as Helena tagged behind her."Gin...I have some good news, you could do with some.." she called."Yes I definately could," said Ginny stopping expectantly.Helena smiled beaming as her words stung Ginny's heart.."I'm leaving for Drumstrang,""B-but you can't," stuttered Ginny."I'm happy at last. Drumstrang is such a great school." she said beaming."It isn't its full of Dark Wizards.""I know that dear Gin. I am one too, Dark and Great. You too have been a great use to me."Ginny stopped cold her heart beat almost stopping."Helena...you must be joking..y-you..h-how..""Ever heard Of Angela Lestrange?" asked Helena smiling evilly."The daughter of Belletrix who killed more than 100 muggleborns though only 15 years of age," Ginny uttered out as fast as she could."Very Good Ginevra...That's excatly who I am.." she whispered snapping her fingers as she changed, her hair was jet black with brown eyes and fair skin, no doubt pretty. Her eyes held an evil expression in them.Ginny gasped in realisation and in panic..A/N. Sorry this is short and dosen't have Draco in it. Forgive me for Spelling mistakes.....I'm in a real hurry, the next one shall be longer though..Review Please..Jessica Grange. 


End file.
